


Marry Me

by Red (writersfortheworld)



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21651157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writersfortheworld/pseuds/Red
Summary: wedding between reader and Alex (with disregard to things like marriage licenses and whatnot)
Relationships: Alex Morgan/ Reader
Kudos: 14





	Marry Me

“You know, we could just keep the party going and get married,” I whispered to Alex while we were still on the stage. Or tried to whisper anyway. It is kinda hard to whisper when you haven’t been sober at any point in the last three days but I tried.

“You’re getting married?” Kelley shrieked in my ear. I have never liked being the center of attention and thank goodness we’re not standing right next to Carli and the mic. If we had been then you can bet the headlines tomorrow would have been very different.

But, even if the audience didn’t hear Kelley’s question, I know for certain that Sonnett, Tobes, and Allie definitely did. As we’re herded off the stage (and it’s gotta be like herding twenty three drunk cats) the word ‘wedding’ is thrown around so fast my head is starting to spin. But that might also be from the booze. Or both. Probably both.

“I just looked it up, I can get ordained on the internet for free, and as your self-appointed Dyke of Honor let’s do this!” Kelley is assigning jobs in a way that feels random but perhaps there’s a method to her madness.

“Yo! Uncle call the party bus!” I can see Alyssa’s mouth moving but I can’t hear a word she’s saying.

“Ash, you still know Y/N credit card number? Great! Book them the best suite you can find in like Barbados or something.” I’m not sure if I should be protesting the fact that Ashlyn knows my credit card number off the top of her head or the fact that Kelley is apparently planning our wedding and our honeymoon by the seat of her pants.

“Crystal, you’ve got party music handled right?” I swear I hear Emily shout back at Kelley: “If Crystal doesn’t have a wedding playlist I’ll eat Ash’s weird mini toolbox purse,” but a firm shove between my shoulder blades sends me tripping up the stairs of a party bus. How did we make it outside already?

I reach for Alex’s hand when we get on the bus because maybe she can control Kelley’s chaos, or at least temper it. Unfortunately, I don’t have time to get the words out before I’m ushered to the back of the bus and away from Alex. “You’re not supposed to see the bride before the wedding,” Kelley screeches as Rose and Sam deposit me in a seat near the back.

My head is pounding as the bus takes a corner and this time I’m sure it is because of the twenty two voices around me yelling over each other. I can’t catch more than a word or two from any one person in particular. Different details of flights and hotels fly faster than the ball did during the World Cup.

The next thing I know, Kelley is shouting, “We’re here!” Wherever here is.

Here turns out to be a classy hotel. One where my teammates have rented out a banquet hall for a wedding that I was mostly joking about. But I really can’t complain if I’m going to get to marry Alex. Even if this isn’t the way I wanted to do it.

“Come on, Y/N,” Sonnett says, pulling me along by my arm through the hotel to a room. And before I can ask any of my multitude of questions, lipstick is being re-applied by Lindsey while Sam has a very firm grip on my chin.

I need to center and focus, just like I do before the start of any game. After taking a few deep breaths, I can shut out the chatter so that it fades away. There is still a slight pounding in my temples, but I can ignore it. 

I am going to marry Alex Morgan. I knew I wanted this long before I bought that ring. Probably before I even left for Lyon. Alex is the most important thing in my life, even more so than soccer. I don’t care how we do it but I know, in this moment, that I need to marry Alex more than I need anything else in my life. As long as Alex is there, what kind of circus this wedding ends up being doesn’t matter. Because at the end of the day, I’ll be able to call Alex Morgan my wife.

For all that time has been moving in fits and spurts since my ill-timed joke on the stage at the ESPYs, it slows back down to a more manageable pace when I find myself standing with Alex in front of all of our teammates going through with a spur of the moment wedding.

Somewhere, somehow Kelley found a rainbow scarf that she has wrapped around her waist, but I’m well past the point of questioning anything tonight. But, despite the strange scarf/belt, Kelley actually sounds sincere (and not nearly as drunk as she has to be) when she starts the ceremony.

“Thank you for helping to make tonight the best damn wedding Alex and Y/N will ever have, had better ever have. Is there any better way to end such an amazing week than with a wedding?” Kelley asks, looking between Alex and I with a wide smile. I don’t have the heart to remind her that today is Wednesday.

“Now, I know you idiots aren’t going to object, but I don’t know if I trust you. So, if anyone knows of any reason why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace.” Kelley does actually pause, albeit for all of two seconds, before moving on. “Great, no objections.”

I am only half listening to the sermon Kelley is reading off of her phone, I only have eyes for Alex. If I thought she looked amazing before the award ceremony, somehow she manages to look even better here and now, holding my hands in front of all of our friends.

“Now, Y/N, would you like to say your vows,” Kelley encourages and all of a sudden my mind is blank. That was something I hadn’t thought about, vows.

I’m not sure how it happens, but the words seem to appear all on their own. “Alex, I promise to love you, to honor you, and to share my life with you. Even when physical distance separates us, you will never be far from my mind. I vow to cherish you exactly as you are, and never take what we have for granted. I offer you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day and everyday.”

I don’t know where the words came from, but in my heart of hearts they are true. And I know that Alex knows it from the tears I can see welling in her eyes.

But Alex isn’t the only one I’ve brought to tears, Kelley even uses her scarf to wipe her eyes. “Janice, your vows.”

“Y/N, I lied earlier, because now that award is only going to be the third best trophy I won this week,” Alex starts and I can feel my face pull into a frown.

“Did you just call me a trophy wife?” I hear my voice ask, even though I never gave myself any permission to speak.

“Y/N! You had your turn,” Kelley scolds before she gestures at Alex to continue.

“Y/N, I take you to be my wife, when we’re winning and in the very rare event that we’re losing. I promise to love and cherish you no matter our rankings and even if we’re facing off in the playoffs. I vow to love you endlessly, to care for you selflessly, and to cherish you daily,” Alex said and I knew she was speaking straight from her heart. All I want to do is take her in my arms and kiss her, but I’ve already been scolded once.

Kelley, somehow, keeps everything moving forward. “Now, Y/N, do you take Alex to be your lawfully wedded wife and to stay by her through sickness and health, through failure and success, through times of sorrow and times of joy, so long as you both shall live?”

My answer is immediate. “I do.”

“Alex, do you take Y/N to be your lawfully wedded wife and to stay by her through sickness and health, through failure and success, through times of sorrow and times of joy, so long as you both shall live?”

My heart skips a beat when Alex says, “I do.”

“Then, by the power vested in me by the Universal Life Church and by the state of California, I am happy to pronounce Alex and Y/N as wife and wife Under the eyes of the Universe and their team. You had damn well better kiss your bride,” Kelley finishes with a huge smile on her face.

Finally, given permission to do what I’ve wanted to do all night, I pull Alex into my arms and kiss her. Somehow this surpasses every other kiss we’ve had; it is better, it is more, it is everything. “I love you,” I whisper, just for her, putting our foreheads together even though our teammates are cheering and congratulating us.

“I love you too, Y/N,” she tells me before both of our lips come together again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you’d like you can check out our blog on tumblr under writersfortheworld and if requests are open feel free to send an ask! also check out our writing contest!


End file.
